Just Like A Cinderella Story
by khrVariaLover
Summary: Mammon wants to know why Squalo is so invested in this Takeshi Yamamoto boy and Mammon gets more than she bargains for from her original plan. Pure Crack Pairing. 80V


**This is for a crack-off pairing event.**

* * *

Mammon wonders why Squalo sees so much potential in Takeshi Yamamoto as a swordsman. The teenager is an airhead idiot who loves baseball too much and a softie at heart. She's tired of listening to Squalo constantly complaining about that boy right after complaining about Boss everyday.

Mammon is still amazed when he beat Squalo during the Ring Conflict. How the fuck did that happen?! Seriously! Squalo was called a child prodigy in fencing, the best swordsman in the mafia world, and destroyed Tyr for crying out loud! Argh!

Mammon decides to go Japan once again to see why Squalo has so much faith in this Takeshi Yamamoto as a potential swordsman. Mammon wants to observe the boy to see for herself why he's so special worth complaining about from Squalo. What makes this boy so special?

Tsunayoshi Sawada and his guardians are all the same. They're too kindhearted for their own good. Something that's not needed in the mafia world. No way in hell. They were lucky to survive this long. How they survive this long is a mystery to her and Mammon wants to figure that mystery out.

"Commander, what do you see in that idiot boy? Myu," Mammon mumbles to herself. "You owe me if you're wrong about this brat."

Mammon looks up the light blue sky with a few passing clouds. It's a beautiful day, not like she cared that much about the weather like Lussuria does. Whatever. She needs to be on her way to Japan. She already told Xanxus where she's going. He is the Boss after all. Not like he cares where his elite members do or go on their off-duty days. Better safe than sorry, she guess. Time to stalk this Takeshi Yamamoto boy.

* * *

The first thing Mammon did after arriving Japan was obviously tracking down Takeshi Yamamoto. It really didn't take long to find him. That boy is that Vongola Decimo's house with the rest of his follow guardians on a Sunday afternoon. No big surprise there.

Mammon spent the whole Sunday afternon observing Takeshi Yamamoto as originally plan. Gods, she nearly bored herself to tears without doing her usual daily routines while watching the target. Mammon couldn't stop thinking this Takeshi Yamamoto Squalo always squawking about is a baseball idiot as Commander calls the boy.

"Baseball idiot," Mammon snorted to herself. "More like natural airhead. This is a complete waste of my time. I'm charging Squalo extra for that heart once I return to headquarters."

"Konbawa."

Mammon jumped and turned around to find herself face-to-face with Takeshi Yamamoto. How the hell did he manage to get behind Mammon without her noticing? She had her guard up! It's not even possible to get behind an elite Varia member like herself. This boy no ordinary kid. Shit. She should have figure that one out when he beat Squalo in that shameful battle and survived during the Rainbow Representative Battle Royal.

"Gomen, Gomen. I didn't mean to scare ya," Yamamoto scratched his head in an apologetic embarrassed matter.

Mammon glares at Yamamoto from under her hood. "Y-you didn't scare me! I w-was just caught off guard. That's all!"

"Oh. Souka," Yamamoto smiles, making Mammon blush a little.

_C-Crap! What just happened to me?_ Mammon thought to herself. She never thought she would stutter or blush to anyone. Not even to that idiot martial artist or to that stupid prince. _Urgh... Why does this feel like some warp shoujo story at this moment?_

Mammon shakes her head. No! She mustn't think that! Love is beneath her. Mammon vowed to herself not to get involve in any form of love but money, bribery, blackmail, and strawberry milk. She's a fucking elite assassin! The Varia for Vongola's sake!

"Hm? You okay?" Yamamoto asked, a bit concerned.

"Of course I'm okay! I'm fine! There's nothing wrong!" Mammon said angrily.

"Hai, hai. Gomen again," Yamamoto raised his hands up in forgiveness. "You are one of Squalo's friends, right?"

"Friends?!" Mammon gave a 'are you fucking kidding me?' stare at Yamamoto. "You're really are an idiot. There's no such thing as 'friends' in our world. I don't know why he even bother with you. You're a lost cause."

Mammon sharply turns away from Yamamoto and flew away with utter disappointment. Her initial assessments of the boy were right, even if he wasn't completely ordinary for a normal person. Yamamoto, a bit dumbfound after what Mammon said, doesn't really believe what she said. Not all of it anyways.

_What a strange person. I wonder why he was watching me all day_, Yamamoto thought to himself. He shrug the thought away and went on home to help his father with dinner.

* * *

"VOI! YOU DID WHAT?" Squalo yelled.

"I'm not repeating myself," Mammon said calmly. "Now fork over the extra money."

"VOI! I'm NOT giving you extra money for this!" Squalo continues to yell at Mammon.

"Your loss. I can stop with the illusions for you now," Mammon bribed.

"Che. You little shit," Squalo scowls, pulls out his wallet, and roughly hands over the money to Mammon.

"Thank you for your business," Mammon smirks and flies away with her new found money.

Squalo glares at Mammon as she flew away, counting her money. That little baby loves money way too much. How the little one came into loving money is still a mystery to everyone. But suddenly taking an interest to Takeshi Yamamoto is a bigger mystery. Not like he cares. The Varia never stick their nose into each other personal business.

Mammon lost count of her money she gotten from Squalo several times, which is quite unusual. Mammon had never lost count before. Not even once in her entire life. She couldn't stop thinking about that boy, Takeshi Yamamoto. Why? Why can't she stop thinking about him? It's ridiculous! Just what's wrong with her. Mammon sighs and fetch herself a strawberry milk to calm her thoughts.

_Why? Why is this happening to me now? Just what's wrong with me? I'm not usually like this at all. Even when I was hitting puberty the first time around..._

Mammon sits on a window stall and stares out to the cloudy blue sky before sighing. So many things had happened since Xanxus woke up from his long slumber. The world is changing... changing too fast.

_Am I... going to be left behind by everyone?_

A stray tear left the corner of Mammon's eyes. Just thinking that is too painful. It really felt like everyone is moving on without her.

_Maybe... Just maybe... I should give that idiot another look. I'll look harder why Commander have high hopes for the boy even he does complain about him a lot. Maybe that boy could change me._

Mammon suddenly remembers Bel's words to her one time after the curse was lifted, 'A Prince always needs his Princess. Ushishishi.' She wonders if that's true. Mammon made up her mind and heads to Japan once again to observe Takeshi Yamamoto much closer.

* * *

"Hi again," Yamamoto smiles at Mammon as soon as he saw her.

"..." Mammon stares at Yamamoto, red in the face.

Again. Again with that boy making her feel different than usual. Why is she blushing? Why is her heart pounding so fast? It all felt so new. Mammon is supposed to observe Yamamoto from a distance, but how did it come to this? Going straight to Yamamoto's face without a second thought as soon as she saw him. Was it impulse? No. It couldn't be. That's just insane.

"Hmm? Are you feeling unwell again," Yamamoto asked.

"N-n-no!" Mammon stuttered.

Yamamoto chuckled and pets Mammon. Mammon's face turns beat red without making a fuss. Urgh! She can't believe she's letting him pet her head without making a fuss or even making him pay for a fee! What the fuck is wrong with her!

"Th-th-that's enough!" Mammon stumbles. "Y-y-you better pay me for letting you pet me on the head."

Yamamoto laughs innocently. "Okay."

"J-just like that," Mammon said.

Yamamoto nods. "I heard from Squalo you're very fond of money and strawberry milk."

Mammon blushes. Cripes. She's going to murder Squalo in his sleep one day. Mammon can't believe Squalo told him that. What is wrong with the Rain Guardians? Gods. This is stupid.

"Y-yea, I do, b-but that's n-none of your business what I like," Mammon stutters again.

"Oh..." Yamamoto's bright smiling face droop a little.

"Wh-what?" Mammon asked.

"I like to get to know the Varia a little better, especially you, now we're going to be seeing each more often," Yamamoto explained.

"That's just stupid. I told you the other day, didn't I?" Mammon pouted. "An-anyways. The Varia never really cared for other people's personal business. It's not like we have bonds or anything. Just loyalty."

"I see... That's too bad," Yamamoto said sadly.

Why... does he sound so sad? It's the truth. But seeing his sad face and hearing his voice a little sad just now, it aches her heart. Like it's stabbing itself. Mammon looks away from Yamamoto. She has to stop feeling this way. It's not like her at all. Suddenly she was grabbed from behind by surprise.

"...! What's going on?" Mammon asked in confusion.

"Phew. That was close," Yamamoto sighs in relief. "A flower pot was about to fall on top of you."

Geh. That's so cliché! Mammon stares at Yamamoto in disgusted. Really? Really?! Damn, he's a freaking weirdo! That's the lamest excuse she ever heard! Do people really fall for that kind of crap?! What did she gotten herself into?

"That's a lame excuse. Do you really expect me to accept that?" Mammon said, still pissed.

Yamamoto smiles weakly. "Guess not."

"Urgh... You're seriously stupid," Mammon facepalmed as Yamamoto laughed happily at that comment. I just insulted you and you still laughed."

"Gokudera and Squalo calls me that all the time. I'm used to it," Yamamoto smiled as he shrugs.

This boy really is unbelievable.

"You know..." Yamamoto said curiously. "Why do you always have that hood up? I never seen your whole face before."

"I have my reasons. Now stop prying into my private business. If you want more information from me, you better pay up 10,000 yen," Mammon said.

"That's a lot," Yamamoto said. "But... I think under that hood I imagine you look very cute."

Mammon blushes deeply. "N-No I don't. I-I'm not cute at all."

"Hmm, really," Yamamoto reaches out and pulls down the hood.

"A-ack!" Mammon said in surprise. "Don't go pulling down my hood without permission!"

"Ahaha. Sorry, but I was really curious," Yamamoto chuckles. "You really are cute underneath that hood. As a boy, you shouldn't hide it."

"I'm not a boy!" Mammon confessed before thinking. "Gasp. Opps..."

"Ah! Ummm! I'm sorry! I didn't know. I just assumed," Yamamoto said apologetically.

"N-No... That's okay. It's was intentional for people to think I'm a boy," Mammon said in a low voice.

Out of nowhere, Yamamoto hugs Mammon warmly and gently. "You shouldn't hide your true gender like that. Be proud of your gender and the things only you can do."

"I-I-I know that!" Mammon stuttered again, her face continues to turn redder.

Yamamoto chuckles and kisses her on the forehead, causing Mammon's face beat red. As soon as Yamamoto kisses Mammon on the forehead, Mammon suddenly without any warning turns back into her adult form. Yamamoto just gaped at Mammon of how beautiful she looks.

Without thinking, Yamamoto swoops in and plants a kiss on Mammon's lips. In response, Mammon returns the kiss before realizing what she was doing. Mammon gently pushes Yamamoto away, her fingers on her lips, face beyond beat red. Her first kiss... Taken away... By someone like Takeshi Yamamoto. What is wrong with this world? Pure madness. She can't look at him in the eyes anymore. But hot damn, those lips were soft.

_Shit! Impure thoughts... purge from my mind now! I shouldn't be thinking that at all!_ Mammon mentally head-bangs herself, but she really like those lips. Really really like those lips. Fuck. Those lips tasted like strawberries.

Mammon, in return impulse, kisses Yamamoto on the lips. Those lips are his are too good to pass and damn it to hell, she'll see to it herself she gets her money and strawberry milk from this boy before the end of the day.

* * *

**A/N: This fic is just a prologue story of what's to come (e u e) I know you all are curious what happens next, but you have to wait and see -evil laughs-**


End file.
